


Chancing Fate: Interlude 2

by FieryFae



Series: Chancing Fate [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryFae/pseuds/FieryFae
Summary: Following Chancing Fate: Book 2, Lena must make it through her days as a plan is made in order to save Jack from Davy Jones' locker.
Series: Chancing Fate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154414
Kudos: 1





	Chancing Fate: Interlude 2

**_May 24, 1729_ **

_Visiting Tia Dalma was more than I ever anticipated. I'm still afraid to believe what she said is actually possible. But I've already seen so much of the impossible. Why can't this be true?_

_She knows a way for us to get Jack back. Just hearing those words, I've put more hope into this plan than anything else in my entire life. It has to work._

_I've been scared to write down the words, to make them real, but I feel that I have to if we are truly doing this. Losing Jack… I never expected to feel so strongly about him in just over a year. But I feel so lost without him. Whatever it takes, I'll do it to get him back. I let him down last time, but I won't this time._

* * *

Lena sat numbly on the makeshift dock outside of Tia Dalma's hut with her feet in the water. Swinging them back and forth, a steady rhythm was kept as she disturbed the water's surface. She paid little mind to the water though, her thoughts elsewhere as she traced her thumb over the cover of her journal as it sat in her lap. There was so much she wanted to write in it, yet so much she was afraid to write. Because writing it, like saying it, made it real.

She wanted to be able to open her eyes and say it was all a bad dream. She wanted to wake up on the Black Pearl, roll over and find herself in Jack's cabin with him right beside her. Or even if he wasn't beside her, she would know that he was nearby, most likely looking at a chart or passed out from drinking due to enjoying the day too much.

But every time she opened her eyes, she was met with the same surroundings as before. But that was better than having her eyes closed. That was worse. She could still see everything clearly. The Pearl, wrapped tightly by the kraken, as it is dragged under. The last time she saw Jack, without even a word of what he planned on doing. Or worse. What Jack must have gone through as the ship was taken down. Was it quick? Was it slow and agonizing? Did the kraken kill him or did he drown?

All these different scenarios went through her head, before she started dreaming of herself going through them as well. Because deep down, she felt that she should have been with him. No one deserved to go through that alone, yet he did.

* * *

**_June 02, 1729_ **

_The plan is madness. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Jack back, but even I must admit how outlandish it all seems. Barbossa, brought back from the dead, as if he weren't our enemy. And he is to lead us to the ends of the earth? I am not alone in my doubts, but I can only pray that this doesn't lead to our actual end. My trust for him does not go far._

_Before we can find Jack, we need a chart as well. Apparently, there is a map that leads to various lands and mythical treasures. We almost have the location of it locked down, though how we shall get to it without a ship is beyond me._

* * *

**_June 7, 1729_ **

_Somedays I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand being around everyone, talking about the plan and how we will find Jack, as if he's simply lost. It's not that simple. And I'm terrified that everything will fall through. We will travel all this way and come back empty handed. I feel like I'm drowning some days and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't even speak to Lizzy about it. She seems to shut down any time I mention Jack, so I just don't know what to do anymore._

_I know I shouldn't think too much on it, but it is always there in the back of my mind. She was the last one to speak to Jack. But why was it her and not me?_

_I always said I would be happy with anything I could get from Jack, but how true was that? I want so much more and I realized that too late. The worst thought is wondering just how one sided my feelings may be. Was I reading too much into his actions? I don't know if I will ever know, or if I would even want to know. There is enough pain right now without adding to it._

* * *

**_June 11, 1729_ **

_We have a destination. Finally. The chart is in Singapore, though getting it will be tricky. Sao Feng is in possession of it and he is one of the pirate lords. I don't know what that means, only what Barbossa said, but I doubt the title is given lightly._

_It will be a long trip as well. Near a month, I believe. A month on a ship without Jack seems unbearable, knowing I will have constant reminders of him._

* * *

The water crashed against the ship as it travelled across the ocean. Each time a rough spot appeared or a storm threatened to topple them, Lena wondered how they would ever make it to Singapore. It was a small ship really, designed for shipping cargo, at least before it found a new life under the control of Barbossa. The man seemed to find a way to get things done, even when she thought it was impossible.

In a way, it reminded her of Jack and the impossible things he always managed to pull off. She was reluctant to admit it, but she was beginning to see the benefit of having Barbossa leading them through this mission. He had managed to find the chart location, with the help of Tia Dalma, and he had a better idea than any of them what they would be walking into.

They still had a long way to go before they reached Singapore, at a much slower rate than she was accustomed to. Yet one more reminder of what was lost. She supposed she had taken for granted just how much time was saved by traveling on the Black Pearl. But now they were stuck on this little thing, and it was clear that once they found the navigation charts, a new ship would be needed as well. Reaching world's end was going to be far worse than simply crossing from one side of the earth to the other.

* * *

**_June 21, 1729_ **

_I've tried so hard to avoid saying it this past month. It seems some know when things are wrong however. Tia Dalma somehow found me despite my best efforts to avoid the world. But Jack is dead and it's not getting better. I didn't imagine how hard some days would be. Not even the idea of seeing him again helps me find the desire to get up and do something._

_But I know why… Until he is in front of me, I'll never believe that any of this well work._

* * *

**_June 27, 1729_ **

_The world has been falling apart and it seems it is finally time to act. Cutler Beckett has cast judgement on all guilty of piracy with no mercy. There have been countless hangings and it is only getting worse. It seems the pirates know that something must change because it's began._

_I'm still trying to understand what everything means, but the song has been sung that calls forth the Brethren Court. The nine pirate lords will need to make a decision on what to do about Becket and the East India Trading Company. Of course, gathering all nine will not be so simple._

_Jack is one of the pirate lords. They have to get him back. And I'm starting to doubt everyone's reasons for getting him back. Everyone has their own reasons and I worry what will happen once we do find him. If we find him. I don't imagine things going well._

* * *

Lena watched Barbossa as he looked over a map, Gibbs keeping an eye on the wheel as he checked their course. It was hard to believe what he had told her just the other day. May questions still lingered in her head, questions she wanted answers to.

"If you're gonna keep standing there then just get to it," he said in a rough voice, almost sounding annoyed as he didn't even look up at her. Despite his tone, she had come to realize it wasn't anything against her, it was just simply how he tended to speak when busy.

Taking it as an invitation to share her thoughts, she walked up, glancing at his map as he finally looked at her. "I'm curious about the Brethren court. And the pirate lords. Why is it so important that everyone is gathered?"

Barbossa drummed his fingers on the table with a hum as he considered her question. "The East India Company is declaring war against pirates like ourselves. What would you, part of a single crew, do about it?"

"Not much," she confessed, knowing how great the EITC had been becoming, finding people and even making use of the navy recently.

"There you be right. But more can be done once the pirate lords come together. But without all nine, a decision can't be made. There are options. I have one in mind myself. But many can't be done without the vote."

Nodding slowly, Lena pieced together what she could as she tried to make sense of why the Brethren Court existed. "So even amongst pirates, there are rules and codes, and a set of people that make the decisions." It seemed a bit hypocritical of them, but she also knew that in real politics, it was a lot of shady business and backstabbing. But with pirates, no doubt they would just kill each other out front if they had a problem until they got the results they wanted.

Barbossa scoffed at her description but didn't disagree. "The code has been around far longer than any of us. There's a reason the court still stands."

* * *

**_July 5, 1729_ **

_A few more days and we will be in Singapore. So many things need to happen and so much can go wrong. In my heart, I know if this doesn't go well, it may very well be the end of this journey. We have to get those charts. No matter what. Even with back up plans in case things go wrong, I don't like how much is unknown. Sao Feng sounds like a man not to be messed with and that is exactly what we are doing. Hopefully this does not create more problems._


End file.
